Debilidad
by Komorebi-chama
Summary: Itachi tenia gran habilidad para un montón de cosas, pero no era nada hábil cuando estaba con ella. [ItaHina, dedicado a HinaLover]


**¡Hola a todxs! Quiero agradecer profundamente todos sus comentarios y cariños en las otras historias que he subido, he estado un poco alejada de escribir, debido a que estoy trabajando en mi tesis y eso quita mucho tiempo.**

 **Aun así, odio con todo mi ser quedarme con deudas, y yo le debía una historia a HinaLover, a quien agradezco su comprensión y por darme un nuevo prompt para desarrollar, este es:** _ **"**_ _ **un Itachi que pierde la compostura al enamorarse de Hinata, me gusta que haga el tonto".**_ **Espero hacerle justicia a esta gran idea. Traté de que fuera más sutil que en "Una cuestión de celos", además estoy experimentando una nueva forma de escribir.**

 **Como siempre, estaré atenta a sus comentarios, aunque no pueda responderlos siempre y Naruto no me pertenece.**

 **Nota: lo escrito en** _ **cursiva**_ **son los pensamientos de Itachi**

 _Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha._

 _Soy el primogénito de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, hermano mayor de Sasuke_

 _Por alguna razón, siempre se me hace fácil hacer distintas cosas, ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, estrategias, teoría y práctica… no solo las artes ninjas sino también cosas de la vida cotidiana._

 _No es que me guste hacer algo particularmente (excepto molestar a mi hermanito), lo único que me interesa es proteger la paz de Konoha, y haré lo que sea necesario. Es simplemente natural que cuando me esfuerzo logro buenos resultados, creo que todos lo harían si realmente se empeñaran en algo._

‒ Esto es tan aburrido‒ se quejaba Sasuke mientras ambos tomaban un descanso tras saludar a un montón de gente importante en la reunión de clanes ‒ no sé cómo logras soportarlo, realmente es algo irritante.

‒ La política y el crear lazos con los demás clanes de nuestra aldea, es tan importante como realizar misiones ‒ respondió Itachi sin perder su postura y calma característica. Esto pareció alterar un tanto a Sasuke, quien esperaba algo más de empatía de parte de su hermano mayor.

‒ Realmente aniki, posees un montón de habilidades ‒ dijo el Uchiha menor con un tono de reproche en su voz.

‒ ¿Tú crees? Yo pienso que tú también posees grandes habilidades Sasuke.

‒ No es eso a lo que me refiero… ‒ lo cortó el menor con algo de envidia ‒ eres habilidoso con todo tipo de arte ninja, eres ágil, inteligente y veloz, tanto en la práctica como en la teoría eres un ninja perfecto, y si no fuera poco manejas habilidades cotidianas y eres bueno en la política. El clan y toda la Aldea te admiran.

Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír a su hermano, mientras le daba un golpecito en la frente.

‒ Tengo la sensación que tú tienes mucha más admiración, al menos de la parte femenina de Konoha ‒ y como queriendo ilustrar sus palabras, su mirada se dirigió a un pequeño grupo de herederas que parecían devorar a su hermano con los ojos.

‒ hmm ‒ fue todo lo que su pequeño ototo expresó mientras miraba con odio a las pobres chicas hasta que estas retrocedieron y dejaron de mirarlo. ‒ Si tu quisieras y no parecieses tan perfecto o inabordable, de seguro cualquiera de ellas caería a tus pies ‒ dijo con seguridad.

Sin saber bien cómo responder a eso, Itachi se encogió de hombros y dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida.

‒ Incluso ahora, te mantienes calmado y haces parecer todo tan fácil … ¿Es que no tienes ninguna debilidad? ‒ Susurró Sasuke, de forma apenas perceptible entre el ruido de la fiesta, mientras se alejaba de su hermano mayor.

 _Ahora que lo pienso… ¿cuál es mi debilidad?_

 _Nunca había pensado sobre ello… no le temo a los insectos, ni a las cosas sobrenaturales, había vivido ya una guerra y evitado otra que pudo haber generado mi clan, si bien no soy conversador puedo mantener una plática cordial sin problemas… si tuviera que decir algo, hasta cierto punto podría ser mi hermanito, pero él es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse por sí solo._

De pronto se hizo un silencio en el salón y todas las miradas se dirigieron a la puerta, allí se encontraba Hiashi Hyuga acompañado de una joven de cabellos azules y mirada perlada. Por alguna razón la mirada de Itachi se mantuvo sobre ella, una vez que ambos recién llegados saludasen al Hokague y al consejo, la nada tímida voz de Ino Yamanaka se escuchó.

‒ ¡Hinata! ‒ gritó la rubia mientras se acercaba a abrazarla ‒ no pensé que podría verte aquí, me siento tan aliviada, no podía aguantar más la flojera de Shikamaru y gula de Chouji, además….

Itachi bloqueó la ruidosa conversación, que más parecía un monólogo de la heredera de los lectores de mentes. Ahora que lo pensaba, Hinata era el nombre de la heredera de los Hyugas, aunque por alguna razón nunca asistía a esas reuniones, la última vez que la había visto, ella era una niña de cabellos cortos y una gran chamarra, una imagen bastante diferente a la bella mujer en kimono que había aparecido.

A medida que avanzaba la reunión, Itachi se mantenía atento a los representantes del clan de ojos blancos.

 _¿Cómo sería correcto saludarlos, para dejar una buena impresión? Debo dejar bien el nombre de mi clan, nada muy arrogante ni muy humilde. Es sabido que los Hyugas son un clan orgulloso y noble, por lo que el saludo debe ser algo que genere las bases para trabajar como aliados por el bien de Konoha._

Cuando los ojiperla se acercaron, Itachi ya tenía todo un pequeño discurso preparado para decir.

‒ Fugaku- san ‒ Saludó Hiashi ‒ Mikoto- san, luce esplendorosa como siempre ‒ reforzó su saludo con una leve y educada inclinación de cabeza, que fue respondida por el patriarca y matriarca Uchiha. ‒ Es un gusto que nos encontremos junto a las nuevas generaciones ‒ agregó mirando a los jóvenes y luego haciendo un leve gesto hacia su acompañante ‒ Esta es mi heredera, mi hija mayor Hinata.

La joven al verse aludida, saludó a los presentes con una pequeña reverencia. Mientras ambos patriarcas se alejaban un poco para hablar temas más serios.

‒ Buenas noches. ‒ Itachi no pudo evitar notar la dulzura de su voz.

‒ Es un gusto conocerte, Hinata ‒ saludó con amabilidad Mikoto. ‒ Estos son mis hijos, Itachi y supongo que ya conoces a Sasuke.

Sintiendo que ese era su pie para presentarse, Itachi dio paso para adelante y comenzó a hablar, su mirada perdida por un momento en la perlada de ella.

‒Mi nombre es Itacha Uchichi, este es mi hermana Sasuko, es un gusto conocerte. Su kimono realmente le asienta, espero que en un futuro trabajemos muy juntos por el bien de Konoha.

La joven lo miró con sorpresa un segundo y luego soltó una suave risita. Luego con total seriedad, le respondió.

‒ Es un gusto, Uchiha-san‒ dijo sin saber bien si llamarlo Itachi o Itacha. Realmente espero contar con usted en un futuro, por el bien de nuestra aldea. ‒ La chica extendió su mano, y él la tomó, como si sellaran un trato.

 _Sus manos son suaves._

‒ Hinata ‒ llamó Hiashi a su hija ‒ debemos continuar saludando a los otros clanes.

‒Con su permiso, Mikoto-san, Sasuke-kun, Uchiha-san ‒ se excusó la joven para continuar sociabilizando con su padre.

 _¿Por qué solo yo soy Uchiha-san?_

Itachi miró las caras sorprendidas de su hermano y su madre, sin entender su razón, al menos hasta que su hermano lo aclaró.

‒ Itachi, algo está mal, te has equivocado

 _¿Huh? ¿Me equivoqué?_

‒ No puedo creerlo ‒ murmuró preocupadamente Shisui ‒ es primera vez que no le atinas en todos los tiros al blanco, ¿ocurre algo que debas contarme?

 _Tampoco puedo creerlo, por alguna razón he estado distraído, desde antes de salir de la academia, había perfeccionado mi shurikenjutsu, pero ahora había fallado. Más de una vez._

‒ Creo que es suficiente por hoy ‒ dijo el de azabache de coleta, mientras recogía todos los shurikens que habían quedado repartidos en el campo de entrenamiento. Shisui, se limitó a observarlo en silencio, de forma sospechosa.

Ya tenía un montón de Shurikens y kunais en sus brazos, y se dirigía a almacenarlos en un pergamino, cuando una suave risa, acompañada de una más escandalosa y un ladrido, lo distrajo. Enfocó su mirada en dirección del sonido.

Y así estuvo un rato, hasta que los vió aparecer, el chico Inuzuka y su enorme perro, el silencioso Aburame y la Heredera de los Hyugas.

Ella pareció ser la primera en notar su presencia, y con una suave sonrisa y una elegante reverencia, los saludó a él y a su primo, de quien por un momento se había olvidado.

Sin querer parecer descortés, Itachi Uchiha devolvió el saludo con una suave reverencia de su parte, lo que hubiese estado perfectamente bien, si no fuese porque tenía una pequeña montaña de armamento corto-punzante en sus brazos.

En cuanto sintió el primer pinchazo, su agarre se soltó por reflejo, tirando al suelo todo lo que hace unos pocos momentos había recogido.

Si no fuera por la vergüenza y los extrañamente intensos latidos de su propio corazón, Itachi hubiese notado la cara estupefacta de su primo, y de asombro de los muchachos del equipo 8. Pero dadas las circunstancias, el Uchiha solo pudo notar la suavidad de las manos que trataban su pequeño corte, los ojos perlados y tranquilos que lo observaban en búsqueda de otra herida y un suave aroma a lavanda y flores.

‒ No creo que se haya lastimado, pero debería tener más cuidado, Uchiha-san.

‒ Lo siento, no quería asustarla ‒ La joven lo miró por un segundo y luego sonrió.

‒ No debe disculparse conmigo, lo ayudaré a recoger sus cosas ‒ y con esas palabras la muchacha, y por imitación el resto de su equipo, ayudaron al aún algo distraído Itachi a recoger sus armas, incluso Akamaru alcanzó algunas con su hocico. Una vez terminado, el equipo de tres se despidió.

‒ No queríamos interrumpir su entrenamiento, es mejor que vayamos a otro campo ‒ dijo el Aburame, siempre formal, mientras acomodaba sus gafas y comenzaba a marcharse.

‒ Espera Shino-kun ‒ dijo la peliazul, tras lo cual hizo una pequeña reverencia en despedida a los Uchihas, para luego marchar tras su compañero.

Por alguna extraña razón el Inuzuka y su perro se quedaron un poco, observando extrañamente a Itachi, quien sin saber qué decir volvió a disculparse por las molestias. Eso solo logró sacar un pequeño suspiro del menor, quien antes de desaparecer en el bosque tras sus compañeros enunció:

‒ Sabes, a veces es mejor decir gracias, antes que decir lo siento.

‒ Muchacho engreído ‒ dijo Shisui, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

‒ Hmmp ‒ respondió, asintiendo, el otro Uchiha de forma distraída, aun mirando la dirección en que el equipo 8 desapareció. La sonrisa de Shisui se volvió más traviesa.

‒ Y su gato es realmente tierno

‒ Hmmp.

‒ ¿Me invitarás a la cena?

‒ Hmmp.

‒ Realmente te gustan con pechos grandes, ¿no es verdad, primito?

‒ Hmmp ‒ La sonrisa de Shusui se convirtió en una carcajada, mientras esquivaba un kunai, que su primo le había lanzado. Este extraño fenómeno que afectaba a su querido primo, tenía nombre y apellido y ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas sería bastante entretenido.

 _Es la primera vez en años que alguien se preocupaba así por mí, fui ANBU a los 13 años, era lógico que en más de una misión terminase cubierto de sangre, pero aquella chica se encargó de una simple cortada y además me ayudó a recoger el desastre. Por alguna razón, siento como si mi corazón se encogiese en mi pecho._

Los días siguientes, fueron días extraños y preocupantes para la familia Uchiha.

Fugaku se preocupó al ver a su hijo mayor, y orgullo de su clan, batallar por terminar de leer un simple pergamino. Los ojos de Itachi trataban de enfocarse con esfuerzo en las letras, pero por alguna razón su mirada se desviaba o perdía en algún punto, como en el reflejo plateado de la luna, la campanilla que se agitaba por el viento o el pequeño arbusto de lavandas del jardín que se podía observar desde el pasillo.

El patriarca preocupado, llamó varias veces a su hijo, pero este solo reaccionó cuando el pergamino en sus manos comenzó a quemarse tras acercarlo distraídamente al farol que usaba para iluminar su lectura.

Mikoto Uchiha, se sorprendió cuando su hijo comenzó a beber leche y comer más sano de lo que normalmente hacía, y aún más cuando se ofreció voluntariamente a dejar un pequeño encargo a la mansión Hyuga… arreglándose de forma demasiado formal para tan banal asunto.

El peor de todos fue cuando Sasuke le pidió a su hermano que lo entrenara. Estaban en medio de una batalla con solo Taijutsu cuando su primo apareció y se quedó a observarlos.

Las patadas y golpes eran bastante intensas y era obvio que el único que atacaba era Sasuke mientras Itachi se limitaba a defenderse, aparentemente sin esfuerzo de sus golpes.

Al parecer Shisui, encontró eso aburrido.

‒ Veo que has aprendido bastantes movimientos de tu pequeña compañerita Hyuga, ¿nee, Sasuke? Me pregunto si aquellas pequeñas reuniones en solitario son usadas solo en entrenamiento….

Por alguna extraña razón, Itachi detuvo todo movimiento y fue lanzado con fuerza por una patada en su rostro, cortesía de Sasuke, quien no logró disfrutar para nada su pequeña victoria al ver a su hermano mayor inconsciente en el patio. Su mamá lo mataría.

 _Algo está terriblemente mal._

Habían pasado unas semanas desde aquel acontecimiento y todo parecía estar volviendo a la normalidad, aquel raro comportamiento de Itachi había desaparecido.

Nadie del clan Uchiha pareció asociarlo a que Shisui se encontraba fuera de la aldea por una misión y a que su primogénito no había tenido acercamiento alguno a nadie del clan de ojos blancos.

Ni siquiera el propio Itachi.

Y entonces ocurrió.

Era un día agradable e Itachi se encontraba disfrutando de aquel raro momento de descanso entre misiones. Sin tener nada mejor que hacer se dirigió a su campo de entrenamiento favorito, cerca del rio Naka, ese era el sitio que él y su ototo solían utilizar.

Pensó en cómo Sasuke ya no le pedía con tanta frecuencia ser entrenado por él, prefiriendo compartir su tiempo con sus compañeros de equipo y otros miembros de su generación, una que era reconocida por poseer una gran cantidad de talento.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al escuchar ruidos de combate.

Con gran sigilo, se acercó un poco más y descubrió que su hermano estaba sosteniendo un intenso combate con uno de los miembros del equipo ocho.

El azabache de coleta, dio un rápido barrido por la escena, al parecer este no era el primer combate, en un costado un Inuzuka y su perro estaban siendo vendados por la discípula de Tsunade-sama, Naruto se encontraba recargado en un árbol lanzándole una mezcla de porras y burlas a su hermano, animándolo a seguir su ejemplo y ganar la pelea. Y algo más alejada del resto, bajo la sombra de otro árbol, sentada sobre una roca, se encontraba la fuente de todos sus males.

 _Hinata Hyuga._

Sus ojos la recorrieron involuntariamente, poniendo especial atención a su atuendo.

 _¿Desde cuándo la heredera Hyuga usaba atuendos tan atrevidos?... No que me moleste…_

Su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido por una mirada perla, la joven había notado su presencia y lo saludaba con una pequeña sonrisa y una leve inclinación de su cabeza.

Algo enrojecido por ser descubierto observando, Itachi devolvió el saludo.

Buscando una excusa para desviar la vista de la joven, se concentró en la batalla, al parecer habían decidido usar solo kunais y shurikens.

Sasuke, algo irritado por no poder atacar a corta distancia al Aburame y por las constantes burlas de Naruto, comenzó a lanzar sus armas a diestra y siniestra.

 _Sasuke siempre ha sido algo temperamental._

La lluvia de armas era cada vez más contundente y el Aburame comenzó a desviarlas con su propio armamento. Shurikens y kunais volaban en todas direcciones. De pronto uno de ellos se dirigió en una dirección preocupante.

Un kunai se dirigía a gran velocidad a una Hinata que en algún momento se había quedado dormida.

 _Demasiado peligroso._

Y antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar, se dejó escuchar el fuerte sonido de una caída y unos segundos más tarde el sonido del kunai incrustarse en el árbol, a la altura donde previamente se encontraba la cabeza de la joven peliazul.

El combate se detuvo, los contrincantes enfocando su mirada en la fuente de aquel ruido.

‒ ¿Se encuentran bien? ‒ preguntó con cierta preocupación el de marcas rojas en su rostro.

‒ Si…creo que …‒ Comenzó a responder el mayor, cuando de pronto su voz fue silenciada.

 _Tump tump, tump tum ¿Qué es ese suave ruido?_

Queriendo escuchar más, Itachi acercó aún más su rostro a la fuente de aquel hipnótico sonido

 _Tump tump, tump tump, ahora el ritmo es más rápido, qué agradable sensación. Cómoda. Me tienta a hundirme más en ella._

‒ ¡Hey Uchiha!, ¿podrías dejar de frotarte en Hinata? ‒ preguntó algo irritado el Inuzuka, mientras Akamaru tiraba de su ropa con su hocico para alejarlo de la ojiperla.

 _¿Frotarme en Hinata?_

‒¿Eh? ‒ saliendo de su pequeño trance, Itachi levantó su rostro y miró aquel cómodo lugar donde había reposado su cabeza. Y se sonrojó.

Su brazo rodeaba la pequeña cintura de la heredera, sus piernas se enredaban con las pálidas de ella y lo peor de todo, aquella dulce y cómoda sensación, había provenido de nada más ni nada menos que de su, generoso debía admitir, pecho.

 _Ahora entiendo el sonido._

‒ ¿Se encuentra bien, Uchiha-san? ‒ preguntó la joven aún debajo de él, haciéndolo reaccionar.

En un segundo Itachi se había puesto de pie.

‒ ¡Lo siento mucho! —trató de disculparse por su mal comportamiento. Mientras le ofrecía una mano a la chica y la ayudaba a levantarse.

‒ No se preocupe, lo importante es que ambos nos encontramos bien.

 _¿Se puede ser más idiota o más bendecido en esta vida?_

‒ Itachi-nii, no debiste preocuparte tanto dattebayo ‒ los interrumpió Naruto, sin poder aguantar más el ser ignorado y no formar parte de la conversación.

‒ Hinata puede verse dulce, pero créeme que puede defenderse incluso dormida. ¿Por qué? Pues porque ella es una gran kunoichi.

‒ Aniki, creo que sobre-reaccionaste.

‒ ¡Claro que lo hizo! Además, no dejaba de frotarse en Hinata…

‒ ¡Guau Guau guau!

‒ No sabía que Itachi-san era un pervertido.

Itachi no podía sino avergonzarse ante las palabras de los jóvenes, y sin querer su mirada volvió a enfocarse en el suave pecho que lo había acogido, y entonces se aplicó en el joven la mítica ley de Murphy.

Uno de los botones que cumplían con la difícil y honorable tarea de contener esos senos cubiertos, había perecido en acto de servicio… seguramente soltándose durante la caída y dejando ver una pequeña porción de nívea piel sobre el nacimiento de los pechos de la dulce heredera, que inocentemente lo miraba con preocupación.

Drip, Drip. Una tras otra, pequeñas gotas de sangre caían al piso, frente a sus pies.

 _¿Eh? ¿Qué debería hacer? ... ¡Ah! en frente de Hinata-san, yo…_

Su cuerpo comenzó a tambalearse, y su visión se tornó borrosa.

‒ ¡Uchiha-san!

 _Es como si frente a ella, todo mi exterior fuese derretido, y no quedase más que mi inseguro y vergonzoso yo…_

Lo último que sintió antes de desmayarse por completo, fue unos delicados brazos rodeándolo-

 _Realmente vergonzoso._

Cuando abrió sus azabaches ojos, solo pudo ver perlas.

‒ Ah, al fin despertó, Uchiha-san ‒ lo saludó una tímida voz.

 _No debo gritar como niñita, no debo gritar…_

‒ Hmmp ‒ respondió nuestro querido protagonista, mientras intentaba levantarse. Pero una suave, pero firme mano en su pecho lo detuvo.

‒N-No debería levantarse tan pronto‒ le aconsejó la joven ‒ créame, sé mucho sobre desmayos ‒ sonrió para darle seguridad a sus palabras.

 _¿Qué debería hacer? Lo caballeroso sería pedir disculpas por lo de antes, el problema es cómo o por qué precisamente debería disculparme._ _Si soy sincero, lo disfruté un poquito, pero eso no puedo decirlo. ¡Además es vergonzoso! ¿qué debería decir?_

‒ Uchiha-san ‒ le habló ella, ignorante de su caos interno ‒ Gracias por lo de antes, no pude agradecerle por tratar de evitar que me golpeara el kunai, gracias por protegerme.

‒ No… yo no he podido protegerte, todo lo contrario. Aterricé en ..., caí en…, un lugar ‒ trató de decir el Uchiha, mientras con la mano hacía un vago gesto al tórax de la ojiperla.

‒N-No debe p-preocuparse por eso ‒ exclamó la joven mientras negaba con sus manos ‒ No importa lo que dijesen Kiba y los chicos, creo que usted no es una persona que alberge sucios pensamientos, fue solo un accidente.

 _¿Acaso no soy también un hombre? ¡Por supuesto que tenía sucios pensamientos! Incluso en aquel momento, sería fácil para él nombrar diez en ese preciso instante. Por supuesto, no pienso decirle esto._

El joven Itachi se limitó a mantener su rostro sin expresiones y a asentir a las palabras de la peliazul.

‒ Bueno, ahora que comprobé que está bien, me retiro ‒ se despidió la joven ‒ los chicos y yo debemos reunirnos con Kurenai- sensei.

Y así los miembros del equipo ocho, emprendieron su retirada, no sin antes Itachi recibir miradas amenazantes de parte de los miembros masculinos y perruno del grupo.

‒ Realmente Aniki, has estado muy raro últimamente ‒ observó Sasuke ‒ deberías descansar más, Sakura dijo que probablemente tu desmayo se deba a estrés.

Itachi miró a la peli-rosa, que lo miraba con un gesto pícaro y quien le dedicó un guiño de uno de sus ojos jade, el mensaje era claro: "Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo", la mirada jade se desvió luego a su hermano y luego volvió a él, nuevamente el mensaje era comprensible: "Ayúdame con tu hermano, a cambio".

Cuando ya pasó un tiempo, Itachi se levantó del suelo, fue entonces que notó en el suelo, a un costado de donde él se encontraba, había un delicado y blanco pañuelo, manchado con algo de sangre. Con cuidado lo tomó, y leyó las iniciales bordadas, HH: Hinata Hyuga.

 _Qué bonito bordado._

Con rapidez, guardó el objeto en su bolsillo y tras asegurarle a su hermano y sus compañeros de equipo que se encontraba bien, decidió regresar a su casa.

 _Sé bien que, aunque haya actuado como si nada, ella también debió haberse sentido incómoda, o al menos algo afectada por mi presencia. Lo sé, porque en ese momento su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. A pesar de eso, ella fingió para no avergonzarme, sin lugar a dudas, ella es una gran persona. Tan grande como sus…_

Cuando Sasuke llegó a la residencia Uchiha para cenar, se encontró con un Itachi muy sonriente.

Curioso por la actitud tan atípica en su hermano, no pudo sino preguntar.

‒ ¿Pasó algo bueno que tienes esa cara?

‒ Hmmp ‒ contestó Itachi con una sonrisa.

‒ ¿Y me dirás que es?

‒ ¿Por dónde empezar? ‒ respondió el mayor con cara pensativa, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su bolsillo, donde residía su reciente y oculto tesoro ‒ Al fin encontré mi debilidad.

‒ ¿Eh? ‒ preguntó Sasuke, sin entender nada, menos aún la sonrisa bobalicona de su Aniki ‒ ¿Quién se alegra tanto por encontrar una debilidad? ¿Me dirás cuál es?

 _Mi_ _nombre es Itachi Uchiha._

 _Soy el primogénito de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, hermano mayor de Sasuke_

 _Por alguna razón, siempre se me hace fácil hacer distintas cosas, ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, estrategias, teoría y práctica… no solo las artes ninjas sino también cosas de la vida cotidiana._

 _¿Mi debilidad? La descubrí hace poco, en una imagen de cabellos azulados y mirada perlada, en una sonrisa tierna, en una voz suave y el abrazo de un pecho generoso. Ella es mi talón de Aquiles._

 _Desde el primer momento en que la ví, lo supe._

 _Cuando estoy frente a ella, no importa qué haga, se volverá un desastre._

 _Pero sé, que de alguna extraña forma, ella también se volverá mi fortaleza. Así que me esforzaré para que eso pase y cuando llegue el momento adecuado, expresaré este sentimiento._

 _Espero que me escuches, solo entonces te regresaré el pañuelo, Hinata._

 **¡Y FIN!**

 **Por alguna razón, no quedó tan cómico como esperaba que fuese, pero espero que de igual forma les guste. Un abrazo a HinaLover por su idea, espero que le agrade el resultado.**

 **Recomendación: El fic que les recomiendo en esta ocasión es "Sueño" de Sakuralizbeth, trata de que Hinata comienza a soñar con la masacre Uchiha y está dispuesta a trabajar con Itachi con el fin de evitarla. Denle una oportunidad y me cuentan qué les parece.**


End file.
